1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communications on mobile devices with integrated content viewing and communication and more particularly to establish an integrated group session for collaborative content viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) has identified requirements of the Immersive Social Centre (ISC) enabler for enhancing user experience with value added features to provide immersive (being their-being with) experience. These value added features include enabling multiple communication devices identified as a group to simultaneously organize a content viewing session and a communication session to enable integration of content viewing and communication session in the group with reference to the content being viewed. The integrated sessions for a group of ISC users established by an ISC enabler in an ISC architecture is an integrated group ISC session.
Interested content be viewed called a content interest can be selected by an ISC user interested in initiating the integrated group ISC session from a received list of the real-time or non-real-time contents provided by a service provider. The ISC user can receive a full XDM document (a full contents list) or a partial XDM document (a partial contents list). However, the partial contents list is based on only pre-defined user preferences and thus is limited to only static preferences of the ISC user. The content interest is then to be conveyed to the components of the ISC enabler that enable establishing the integrated group ISC session.
Delivering a contents list to the ISC user based on varied user preferences and user's context information not limited to static preferences of the ISC user can enhance the user experience. Also, providing efficient methods for conveying the content interest of the ISC user to the ISC enabler components in the wireless network to view the content interest during the integrated group ISC session will be appreciated.